1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mother board tray assembly, and particularly to a mother board tray assembly incorporating a fastener for readily fixing a mother board tray thereto.
2. The Related Art
A computer enclosure generally includes a box and a mother board tray incorporated to a side wall of the box for mounting a mother board thereon. A conventional mother board tray is fixed to the box before a mother board is attached thereto. The box complicates the operation of mounting the mother board to the tray fixed in the box. This requires a large amount of space inside the box for mounting the mother board to the tray, thus increasing the size of the computer enclosure.
To solve the problem mentioned above, a mother board tray is attached to a box after a mother board is mounted thereon, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84201628 and 84214655. However, the structure of the mother board tray is complicated and uneasily manufactured, and attaching the mother board tray to the box is complicated.
Thus, it is desired to have a mother board tray assembly which facilitates mounting a mother board thereon for readily attaching to a box.